


Vegas lights

by ljummen (Vendelin)



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Birthday, Drinking, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/ljummen
Summary: It might not have been Sid’s smartest move to celebrate his birthday in Vegas, just so that he could visit Flower. Especially when Flower sees this as an opportunity to make up for the past year they’ve been away from each other.





	Vegas lights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first posted on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com/post/174214389215/31-51). It was written for the fanfiction trope mash-up. 
> 
> _Anonymous_ prompted: Birthday fic + Accidentally married

It might not have been Sid’s smartest move to celebrate his birthday in Vegas, just so that he could visit Flower. Especially when Flower sees this as an opportunity to make up for the past year they’ve been away from each other.

With shots.

Sid is wasted by the time they head out to a club, but he’s in a good place, unable to stop giggling no matter how hard he tries. 

It’s late and he’s still on a high from the alcohol when someone slides into the seat next to his. Oh. He looks just like Geno. 

Sid’s heart expands and he reaches out before he can stop himself, pressing his hands to the stranger’s face. 

“You look just like Geno,” he says, mesmerized, and leans closer.

“Sid, it  _is_  Geno,” Flower sighs.

“Oh.” 

Sid looks again, closer this time, and he can see it now. It’s definitely Geno, who smirks a little. 

“How much he drink?” 

“Too much,” Flower says.

“Geno,” Sid breathes. Because he’s missed Geno all summer and now he’s here. With Sid.  _Here._

He kisses Geno then, straight on the mouth, because that seems appropriate. “I missed you.”

“Oh my god,” Flower says.

“Miss you too.” Geno looks at him weird, like he’s the one who’s not sure that Sid is Sid. 

Sid kisses him again just to prove him wrong. 

“No kiss, Sid,” Geno says gently and pushes him away. Not unkind. 

“Why?” Sid stares at Geno’s mouth. It’s so plush. Why hasn’t he kissed Geno before? 

“Lots of people here. Not think you want in news, no?”

That’s a good point. “You’re right.”

They drink some more and Sid has a really hard time not touching Geno. He does it where no one can see though. His thigh under the table, his hand when it’s between them on the couch. It’s possible that he grazes Geno’s dick at some point, but that was by mistake. 

* * *

 

“Is your birthday,” Geno says, almost as drunk as Sid at this point, and leans heavily on Sid’s shoulders as they walk to a car. “What you want?”

“I want to get married,” Sid blurts, because he’s always dreamt of a family, hasn’t he? 

“Okay.” Geno smacks a kiss onto his cheek. “Let’s go.” 

When Sid wakes the next day, his head weighs a tonne and his mouth feels like he’s been chewing sand. Fucking Flower and his fucking shots. 

Groaning, he moves one limb at a time. Damage control. It’s not as bad as he thought. He doesn’t want to throw up just from moving a hand. That’s happened before. 

He doesn’t expect a third hand on his stomach though.

Huh. 

It takes a moment before Sid actually realizes, though his hungover brain, that people usually only have two hands or less. He looks over his shoulder so quickly that the world spins. Once it clears, he finds Geno snoring, snug against Sid’s back. 

There’s a ring on the hand that’s on Sid’s stomach. A tacky, blue one that looks like it’s from a vending machine. There’s another, pink, on Sid’s left hand. 

Oh shit. 

Then, he suddenly gets hazy memories of rushing into the chapel, and Flower swearing the entire time, though still agreeing to be a witness (” _Only if I can show this live on Instagram stories”_ ). And then Geno coming back with him to the hotel, and they were way too drunk to actually have sex, but that apparently didn’t stop them from trying, because Sid is buck naked. 

And even if Geno isn’t awake yet, his dick is definitely up. 

Sid decides to just lie here and breathe. Geno’s hand on his stomach is heavy and warm, and Sid…Sid likes it there. He’s been thinking about Geno ever since Christmas. His drunk self must’ve forgotten that kissing Geno is something he’s only allowed to do in his own head. 

Well, until it wasn’t. Because Sid’s memories might not be too trustworthy, but he definitely remembers Geno kissing him quite enthusiastically the night before, in this very bed. And they’re both naked here now. So. 

Geno stirs with a groan, and Sid’s pulse skyrockets. He closes his eyes, waits for a freakout. Waits for Geno to swear and leave in a rush. 

Instead Geno stills and Sid holds his breath. 

“Sid?” His voice is rough. 

“Yes?” 

“Good.” Geno lets out a sigh and snuggles in closer, face pressed against the nape of Sid’s neck. 

What. 

“Geno.”

“Just five more minute, please.” 

“Geno, you’re in my bed.” 

“I’m know. Here too.” 

“I—don’t you wanna know why?”

“We make out, too drunk for sex.” Geno says it flippantly, like it’s a completely normal thing that they’d be making out in a bed. 

“We got married.” Sid holds his hand up, showing Geno the ugly ring there. 

Geno stills again, before his own hand comes up to catch Sid’s. He traces the pink plastic, nose pressed against Sid’s shoulder. 

“Is worst ring I’m ever see,” Geno says finally. “We get new after breakfast.” 

They don’t get breakfast at all. They order roomservice for lunch and don’t leave the hotel room for two days. They do get new rings after that, though, and a lot of shit from the Pens PR. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://ljummen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
